Reluctant Queen
by bowsie22
Summary: Dai Shi needs a queen to rule by his side and carry his heirs. Who better than the red ranger? Pairings and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Dai Shi needs a queen to rule by his side and bear his heirs. Who better than the red ranger?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Abuse, angst, mentions of rape, mpreg, slash.  
**Pairings:** RJ/Casey, Dai Shi/Casey, Theo/Lily, Dom/Fran, spirit animals are in the same pairs.

**Prologue  
**  
Casey and RJ walked down the street, hand in hand. Tonight was their date night. Once a week, they left the restaurant and just spent a couple of hours together. Even their spirits, Silver and Tigra, stayed back at the loft. They needed this time to themselves to relax. Dai Shi was really upping his game. There were fights everyday. Monsters attacked once a day, while Rinshi attacked numerous times a day. Casey and RJ couldn't get a minute alone. RJ wrapped his arm around his mates waist.

"Still, I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you."

"Oh RJ. You're so protective. It's adorable."

"Hey, I am not adorable. I am a man!"

"I know that. You're all man RJ."

The older man smirked at that, pulling his lover even closer to him.

"Why don't we go back to the loft and I'll prove just how much of a man I am?"

Casey laughed as RJ licked up his neck, paying close attention to the bite mark, that proved RJs dominance in their relationship. He pulled away and tugged RJ in the direction of the restaurant. He knew RJ was all man, but it was nice to se the evidence of it sometimes.

* * *

The young couple walked into the restaurant, unaware of the eyes watching them. Dai Shi stepped out of the shadows, eyes trailing after the two rangers. He needed a queen and who better to rule at the lion's side then the tiger? The wolf had better watch out if he wanted to keep his mate by his side. Dai Shi had plans for this tiger.

**A/N **R&R please. Next chapter an odd attack and a robbery leave the rangers puzzled.


	2. Confusion Abounds

**Summary: **An odd attack and a robbery confuses the rangers.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**A/N: **A reviewer asked if Casey was going to be a girl in this because he's going to be Dai Shi's queen. But the answer is no. The warnings in chapter one mention mpreg. Mpreg is normal in this world and carriers are accepted in society. But, they are described in feminine terms, like queen, wife and mother. Hope this clears things up :D

**Confusion Abounds**

"Two pepperoni please."

"Coming up Lily."

"So how was the date?"

"Fine. How was your date?"

Lily and Theo had gone on a date with Fran and Dom.

"It was grand. Fran has a really nice apartment. We got back early this morning."

"You and Theo have a room to yourselves?"

"No. Theo, Dom and I slept in the living room. Fran slept in her room."

"Aw. Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, judging by the hickey on your neck, you and RJ had plenty of fun."

Casey blushed and covered the mark on his neck. RJ had been enthusiastic last night and Casey was still slightly sore. The wolf in question walked down the stairs and wrapped his arms around the tiger's neck, pressing a kiss to Casey's mate mark.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"We're trying to work. Where were you?"

"In the shower. They're boring when I'm on my own."

Casey flushed as he heard Lily laugh. RJ never knew when to shut up. Theo walked into the kitchen as the alarms went off. The rangers ran upstairs to see what was attacking the city.

"Rangers. let's go!"

* * *

Fran looked up as the rangers walked into the restaurant.

"You guys have only been gone for ten minutes."

"We know. There was like five rinshi. One for each of us. It was weird."

Casey had gone upstairs to the first aid kit. One of the rinshi had gotten a lucky shot in after Casey demorphed and his arm was bleeding. He sniffed the air as he noticed an odd scent in the loft.

"Fran? Are you wearing perfume today?"

"No. I don't wear perfume. Why?"

"Someone has been in the loft."

The rangers and Fran walked up the stairs into the loft. The ragers started sniffing the air.

"Casey's right. Someone has been here."

"This scent seems familiar. Are we missing anything?"

The rangers went into their rooms to see if anything was missing. Fran looked around the training area and the televisions.

"Nothing missing here."

Dom wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, as the others walked out of their rooms.

"Nothing missing in our rooms."

"What about Casey and RJ's room?"

"None of my stuff is missing. Casey?"

"Some of my clothes and jewellery are gone."

"Clothes and jewellery. None of your stuff is that valuable."

"I know. Mu favourite shirt and that ring you got me."

"They're worthless."

Casey curled into RJ's arms as the older man tried to remember that smell. It was Theo who finally got it.

"This is Jarrod's scent!"

"Jarrod was here?"

Dom pulled Fran into his arms, rage running through him. Dai Shi was here. She could have been hurt.

"Why would Jarrod come here and steal Casey's things?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out."

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Dai Shi tells RJ just what he wants with Casey.


	3. Plans Revealed

**Summary: **Dai Shi tells RJ what he wants with Casey. Will be short.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Plans Revealed**

RJ was still worried about the break in. Why was Dai Shi there? And why did he only take Casey's things? And they weren't even valuable things. He paid for the take away and headed home. After two attacks from different monsters and rinshi and the summer holiday rush, everyone was too exhausted to cook. Since RJ took out the least Rinshi, he had to get the food. He whistled to himself and swung the bags by his sides. He dropped them as he saw the figure in front of him and got into his favourite fighting position.

"Dai Shi? You don't come to the city much. Why are you here?"

"Don't worry wolf. I'm not going to hurt you. Casey wouldn't be too pleased."

"Why did you take his things?"

"I like his scent."

"I thought you hated everything about humans."

"Not Casey. He interests me."

"Why?"

"I need a queen RJ. Someone to bear my heirs. And who better than the tiger?"

RJ growled.

"So help me, if you lay one hand on Casey, I will rip it off and strangle you with it!"

"Cute. You think you scare me? You don't! Casey will be mine. You'd best keep an eye on him."

Dai Shi disappeared, leaving a worried RJ behind. He had to warn the other rangers. Casey could be in danger. And a wolf always protected their mate.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. To the reviewer who said gay is gross, please stop reading my story and reviewing. To the other readers who have me on story alert and all that, could you maybe drop me a line and tell me what you all think Reviews feed a writers soul. And keep me writing. Thanks! Next chapter, Dai Shi always gets what he wants.


	4. Present for Dai Shi

**Summary: **Dai Shi always gets what he wants.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Present For Dai Shi**

Camille swallowed Flit. Annoying little fly. She was slammed the doors to the throne room open.

"What is your obsession with the red ranger?"

"What business is it of yours?"

Camille growled. She had been following Dai Shi for centuries and during that time, she had fallen in love with him. _She _should be his queen and carry his heirs. Not the ranger.

"Because he is a ranger. He is the red ranger and the mate of the wolf. Seperate them and the rest will come looking for him."

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"I have been informed by Carinsoar that a monster exists which can remove certain things from a persons memory."

"And you plan to use that on the rangers?"

"Yes. Genius, no?"

"But why the ranger?"

"Do you mean why the ranger and not you?"

Camille's silence said everything.

"The red ranger is a challenge. I like a challenge. And he is quite attractive. Taking him will make me stronger and will weaken the rangers, ensuring my victory. Also, our children will be more powerful than any child between you and I would ever be. So stop complaining and bring a monster to get the ranger."

Camille bowed to her master and grabbing some Rinshi and a monster, went into the city.

* * *

The rangers ran to the plaza and confronted Camille.

"Camille! Don't you ever get sick of losing?"

"I won't be losing today yellow ranger!"

"She says that every time."

"And every time she loses. But we need to be quick. The lunch rush is starting soon."

"Got it RJ."

The rangers started the battle. The monster was stronger than expected. Finally, Camille decided to put them out of their misery.

"Stratasaur, finish them!"

The moster released an energy wave through the ground that exploded beneath the rangers. The hit the ground and demorphed.

"Rinshi, grab the tiger!"

RJ tried to get to his mate, but was held back by the Rinshi. When the Rinshi disappeared along with the Rinshi, Casey was gone. Camille laughed.

"Dai Shi always get what he wants."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Casey wakes up in Dai Shi's base and RJ's reaction to the loss of his mate.


	5. Fear & Anger in JKP

**Summary: **Casey walked up in Dai Shi's base and RJ react to the loss of his mate.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Fear & Anger in JKP**

Caset groaned as his eyes fluttered open. God, his head hurt so bad. And he was covered in bruises. What had happened? Where was he?

"And the pretty little tiger finally wakes up."

"Camille?"

The read ranger looked around him, taking in his surroundings. He was in a dungeon? No. It was a room. A stone room. Casey lay on a very large bed and was chained by his wrist to one of the bed posts. The bed was covered in black silk and flaming torches lit the room.

"Where am I?"

"Dai Shi's bedroom."

"What? Why am I here?"

"You are a Carrier, yes Red Ranger?"

Casey nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Dai Shi needs an heir. And you can give him one."

"What? Why me and not you?"

"The child of the tiger and lion will be stronger than the child of the lion and chameleon."

Casey fell back onto the bed.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You will be married to Dai Shi tomorrow and revealed as his new queen."

"I refuse to fight my friends."

"You are not here to fight. You are here to breed."

"The others will stop you."

"No they won't. Don't worry Casey, I have plans for your friends."

Casey glared at Dai Shi. The man was clearly insane. If he could get out of this chain and away from Dai Shi, he should be able to save himself. Dai Shi saw his scheming look.

"Don't bother trying to escape. The rangers will be busy tomorrow with a new monster. Maybe more than one. We will be married Casey and you will have my child. You have no chpice on the matter."

Dai Shi pressed a rough kiss to Casey's lips and stormed out of the room, Camille on his heels. Tears fell down Casey's face. He wanted to go home.

* * *

RJ paced around the loft, his spirit growling beside him. His mate was gone, taken by the lion. RJ needed him back! He needed his mate at his side. RJ could feel his animal instincts taking over. They were urging him to find his mate and tear apart the person who seperated them. Sadly, the rangers were keeping an eye on him, making sure RJ didn't leave. They knew what the master was capable of. The were scared he would do something rash. Lily looked up as she heard another growl from upstairs.

"Theo, we have to get Casey back."

"We will."

They winced as something upstairs broke.

"Poor RJ. I don't know what I'd do if it was you Lily."

The cheetah frowned. She knew RJ and Casey wouldn't last long without each other. Their spirits would cry out for the other and the two would waste away. The rangers had to stop it before they lost two fifths of their family.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the wedding and a monster attacks the rangers.


	6. A Day to Remember

**Summary: **The wedding and the rangers are attacked.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**A Day to Remember**

"Get my bride Camille. And hurry!"

"With all due respect Dai Shi, who will...marry you?"

"It will be Carinsoar. I trust him. Now get Casey!"

"Yes my lord."

Camille bowed and left the room, to get Dai Shi's bride. As the door closed after her, Dai Shi fell into his throne.

"Neurasear. You know what to do. Attack the rangers."

"When do you wish me to do it?"

"Within the hour. They can't stop this wedding."

"They won't."

The monster vanished in a flash of light. Dai Shi hoped this monster wouldn't fail him like all the others had. He needed his heir. Dai Shi wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't defeat the rangers. The rangers always won. They defeated every evil that they faced. Dai Shi had ti carry on his line. And his child would be just as strong as him, if not stronger. That child would destroy the rangers and take over the world. And there was nothing Casey could do about it.

* * *

This chain was not coming off. After Dai Shi had left the room, Casey had tried to free himself. That was nearly two hours ago. Casey was going nowhere. He was stuck here. Unless the rangers came for him. Casey knew they would. They were his friends and RJ was his mate. Mates couldn't survive without eachother. Casey probably wouldn't survive long enough to have a child. Why didn't Dai Shi know that?

"Casey! It's time. Let's go."

Camille released Casey from the chain that held him to the bed and led him to the courtyard. Carinsoar stood in front of an altar, holding a knife.

"Camille, what is the knife for?"

"Your blood will be mixed with Dai Shi's in a goblet and then you will drink it."

"Why do I have to do that? It's disgusting!"

"By mixing your blood, you will become stronger and you will survive being without your mate long enough to have a child."

Casey held back his tears. He thought that if the rangers didn't save him, at least he would die before giving Dai Shi an heir and the world would be safe. But now, it looked like Casey was going to have a long, painful marriage.

* * *

"Wow, that's one ugly monster!"

RJ had to agree with Theo. Dai Shi's new friends was damn ugly. Humanoid in shape, armour covered his body from the neck down. His eyes were red slits and his mouth was full of fangs.

"He also has one very evident weakness."

The weakness was his brain. For some reason, neither skull or armour covered his brain. That could see it pulsating and the gem in the centre of it shining. RJ made his decision. They had to get Casey back and had no time for all these distractions.

"Attack the gem! That's his weakness."

The monster laughed.

"Neurasear has no weaknesses humans. But you have plenty."

The gem started to glow with a bright light. Even with their helmets, the rangers found the light blinding. They stumbled back and their eyes rolled into their heads as they collapsed. Neurasear laughed. Now for the rest of the city.

* * *

Casey gagged as Dai Shi held the blood filled goblet in front of him.

"Drink from this and we'll be married."

"Then why should I drink from it? I don't want to marry you!"

"You have no choice. You have no rangers, no friends. You have nothing. Drink it. Or the rangers will die. And you know that without you, that's a possibility."

Casey had no choice. He didn't want his friends to get hurt. He took a deep breath and drank the blood, gagging. This had to be done.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. The morning after the wedding night and what has the monster done to the rangers.


	7. Mornings After

**Summary: **The morning after the wedding night and what has the monster done to the rangers?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Mornings After**

Lily groaned as the light hit her eyes. Man, her head was killing her. It must have been some fight yesterday. She stood up at winced at a sharp pain in her ankle. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen and smiled at the other rangers gathered around.

"Anyone remember what happened yesterday?"

"I think we got our asses handed to us."

Theo laughed at Dom's answer.

"We _did_ get our asses handed to us. It was quick and painful."

"What was quick and painful?"

"Hey Fran. Your boyfriend just pointed out that we got our asses kicked."

"Wow. You guys are getting hurt a lot lately."

"I know. We win, but just barely. RJ, what can we do?"

"I don't know. We need a fifth ranger."

"We need a red ranger. We can't win with just purple, white, blue and yellow."

* * *

Casey woke up the next morning, pain racing through his entire body. God, last night had been terrible. Dai Shi had been an animal. And not like RJ. Sex with RJ had been amazing. With Dai Shi, it was painful, bloody and uncomfortable. And Casey knew it would continue every night until Casey was impregnated. That could take a while. Nearly a year with RJ and Casey still wasn't pregnant. He still held onto the belief that his friends would come for him. He knew they wouldn't leave him here to die.

"Casey. You're awake. And I have breakfast."

Dai Shi walked into the room holding a bowl of porridge.

"I didn't know you ate food."

"I have a human body that requires nourishment. As does Camille. We need food and drink just as you do."

Casey took the bowl from his captor's hands and started eating. It was an excuse not to talk to Dai Shi.

"Do you still believe your friends will come and save you?"

"Of course they will. They're my friends. And RJ is my mate. He loves me. I know they will come for me."

"And if they don't remember you?"

"What do you mean? They wouldn't just forget me."

"With Neurasear's help they might."

"What the hell is Neurasear?"

"One of my new monsters. An ugly thing, but effective. He can wipe memories from a person's mind. I instructed him to wipe all memories if you from the Ranger's mind. And Camille went into JKP to get your stuff and erase your scent."

"Them someone else will remember me."

"No. I then had him attack the entire city. All your friends, the masters, co-workers, students, their parents. None of them remember you Casey. Not even one memory is left. You're mine now Casey. You and your spirit are trapped here until you give me that child. Don't for get that Casey."

He walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Casey behind him. His friends, his mate, they had all forgotten him? That wasn't possible. Casey refused to believe it. But, what if Dai Shi was telling the truth? Tears fell down his face. God, he'd cried so much here, he was getting sick of it. Casey curled into a ball on the bed, ignoring the tug of the chain on his wrist. He felt his spirit curl around him, her presence comforting him. At least he'd always have Tigra. But he wanted his mate. He had to get out of here and back to his friends. Their lives depended on it.

* * *

Something was missing. RJ didn't know what, but something was missing. And it wasn't just a Red Ranger. Even Silver knew something was missing. He seemed to mope a lot now. What was it? Did he need a new pizza on the menu? New employee? That was it! Jungle Karma Pizza needed a new employee. It wasn't fair leaving Fran on her own while the others went off to fight. RJ would hire someone tomorrow. He turned off the lights and headed up to bed. It was nice to have everything sorted with before he went to bed. No more worries.

* * *

**A/N **Done. And now we know what the monster did and you probably hate me. R&R please. Next chapter, Camille brings Casey into the city to see the effect of Neurasear's attack and we meet the new employee.


	8. Introductions

**Summary: **Camille brings Casey into the city to see the effect of Neurasear's attack and we meet the new employee.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Introductions**

Camille pulled Casey off the bed and unlocked the chain.

"We are going into the city."

"What?"

"Well, Dai Shi thinks you need proof of Neurasear's powers. So, you're going to see it first hand."

"What if I don't want to go."

"Well, you have a choice Casey. You can come with me to the city or go to the throne room and be chained to your throne for the day."

"Fine. We'll go into the city. Let me get dressed."

"You get dressed and I'll choose my form. Make it quick."

* * *

"So, you want a job?"

"Yep. Do I need to fill out a form or give you a CV?"

"No. No one else has. Why should you? Come on back and I'll introduce you to everyone."

The man followed RJ back to the kitchen, eyes on the ranger's ass.

"Everyone, this is Brad. Brad, this is Lily, Theo, Fran and Dominic."

They all greeted the young man, glad to have an extra pair of hands around.

"Ok, I'm going to be on register today. Theo, you and Brad take the orders. Lily and Fran make the pizzas. Dom, you're the busboy. Got it?"

They all agreed with him and RJ walked out to the register. Lily smirked as Brad's eyes followed RJ's ass.

"So Brad. Got a girlfriend?"

"Hm? Oh, no."

"What about a boyfriend?"

"Just broke up with him actually."

Lily smiled at that answer.

"And now you want RJ?"

The others were shocked. They hadn't noticed Brad looking at RJ. Lily was smart.

"Well, he is hot. And he has a body to die for. And he seems very nice."

"He is. I think you two would be well together. Fran and I may set you up."

Brad grinned. He'd always loved JKP. They had the best pizza in town and the staff were so friendly. And RJ. RJ was Brad's dream man. He was handsome, strong, kind, funny and he loved pizza. What more did Brad need?

* * *

RJ took a deep breath as he stood at the till. He could still fell Brad's eyes on his ass. RJ never got involved with his staff. It was way too risky, but there was something about Brad. The younger man was a bit taller than RJ, with blond hair, blue eyes, a chiseled, handsome face and a muscular build. He was attractive. And RJ wouldn't mind a relationship. Lately, he had the feeling that something was missing. Something important. Even Silver had noticed it. Maybe Brad could fill that hole.

"Excuse me? We'd like to order."

RJ looked up at the customer. He seeme familiar. The man was young, nineteen at the most, with brown hair, brown eyes and full lips. He was smaller than RJ, with a lithe build. RJ hook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Um, sure. What will it be?"

"A Mount Rushmore please."

"Sure, ten minutes. You sit down."

"Thanks."

Casey dropped into his seat across from Camille.

"He didn't know me. There wasn't a hint of recognition in his eyes."

"Told you. Neurasear is good at what he does."

"Why is Dai Shi doing this?"

"Well, now the rangers won't be rushing to rescue you, so Dai Shi can take his time impregnating you. You will die after giving birth due to neing away from your mate. And the purple rangers dies also. And they won't know why. With their two leaders gone, the rangers will fall. And we will take over."

A pizza was dropped in front of them. Theo looked over the two customers. The woman was sneering at him, maybe she didn't like pizza. The man, however, was giving him a very odd look.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, fine. You just look familiar."

"Oh, maybe you met my brother, Luan. We're twins. I've never seen you before in my life."

"That must be it."

Casey watched as Theo walked back into the kitchen.

"So, no one remembers me?"

"Nope. Oh look. A new employee. And I think he's asking RJ out. He moves fast. Guy is cute. Very different from you."

Casey looked in the direction Camille was staring. Wow. That guy was different from him. Casey was often described as pretty. The new employee was handsome. Strong, well built, god like almost. Everything Casey wasn't. And judging by the smile on his face, RJ had said yes to the date. Casey hated this. He stood up.

"I'm done here."

"You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry."

Camille smirked. When Casey got back, he would be broken after seeing his friends without him and his mate with a new love interest. He would give into Dai Shi easily. God, she loved being evil.

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Brad and RJ go on their date and will Casey give in to Dai Shi?


	9. Date Night

**Summary: **Brad and RJ go on their date and will Casey give in to Dai Shi?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**A/N **Just so you know, a Carrier is a man capable of giving birth

**Date Night**

"So RJ. All set for your big date?"

"It's not a big date girls."

"Yes it is. The first date is always a big date. Is that what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with it? He's just taking me out to a restaurant."

"A posh restaurant."

"I'm wearing slacks."

RJ had actually dressed up for the date. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark purple dress shirt, open at the collar and cuffs.

"Are you at least going to wear a jacket?"

"No. But hey, at least I'm not wearing my bandana."

Mercifully, the girls had persuaded, i.e. bribed, RJ in going without his bandana for the night. He looked good.

"Ok, Brad will be here in five minutes. Fran, get the man some cologne."

"You do realise I can do this myself, yes?"

"No you can't. Look, I know you have a better sense of smell than Brad, or most of us, but you can't choose cologne."

They heard the crash as Fran knocked something over. She walked back over holding a cologne bottle.

"Sorry, I dropped a book and that knocked over a carving of a wolf. It didn't break. I'll clean it up once you're gone."

"Thanks. So what did you pick?"

She held up two bottles, one purple and one red.

"What's the red one?"

"Don't know. But Lily it is so nice. And, kind of familiar. Here, smell it."

She sprayed some into the air and the two rangers sniffed. The scent was vanilla mixed with citrus. RJ frowned as the scent hit his nose.

"Does that seem familiar to you, or is it only me?"

"No, I recognise it too. But from where? None of the other guys wear this. Fran? What do you think?"

"I thought it was familiar, but I can't place it."

"Brad's here!"

RJ sniffed the air one final time. He didn't know why, but he liked this scent. More than he liked the scent of the other rangers or Brad.

"He's coming! RJ get down there."

"Yeah, sure. Coming."

RJ walked down the stairs, ignoring the nagging in his mind. If that scent was really important, he'd know where it was from. Right?

* * *

"Get dressed."

"Excuse me?"

"We're going out for dinner. Into the city. To that posh place."

"You're taking me to _Le Petit Chateau_?"

"Yes. So wear something nice."

Dai Shi unchained Casey and swept out of the room. Casey stood up, rubbing his wrist. Being chained for pretty much the entire day was getting annoying. He looked at the bags Camille had left in his room after their shopping trip. Did they even buy anything nice? He looked in one of the bags and found a pair of designer jeans and a black dress shirt. Why black? It was a way for Dai Shi to show his ownership of Casey. No more red, certainly no purple allowed. He finished dressing as Dai Shi walked into the room. The other man was wearing black slacks with a black shirt with gold pin stripe.

"Get moving. Our reservation is an half an hour."

* * *

RJ smiled at the man across from him.

"Wow. _Le Petit Chateau_. This is a nice place."

"Thanks. I know one of the chefs here."

RJ nodded and took a drink of his wine. Something was wrong here, he just didn't know what. Brad was a nice guy, he just wasn't right. RJ always thought that if he did end up with a Carrier, he'd be more...in your face. Brave, a guy fought for the little guy. Brad seemed happy to let life pass him by.

"Hey, I see my friend. Be back in five minutes."

"Take your time."

RJ knew this date was going to be awful. He wasn't the slightest bit interested in Brad. He only came out because his friends said he needed time away from the restaurant and ranger duties. He took a deep fortifying breath and nearly choked as a familiar scent hit his nose. Vanilla and citrus. Where was it coming from? Who was it coming from? RJ had to find out before Brad came back. Although, looking at Brad and his friend at the bar, RJ figured he was safe for a while. He looked around the restaurant. He hadn't noticed the scent when he first came in, so whoever it was had just entered the building. All the people he saw had been here when he had first come in though. Wait! Who was that? Two men were just sitting down. He examined them. One was tall, broad shouldered, a lot of muscles, with dark hair and a constant frown on his face. The other one. The scent was coming from him. The boy was smaller than his companion, smaller than RJ even, with a thin, lithe body, brown hair, brown eyes and full lips. RJ felt a pull to him. He felt like he should know this man. He took a quick picture of the boy with his phone before Brad sat down. Maybe one of the others knew him.

* * *

"So did you bring me here to rub RJ's date in my face?"

"That was part of it. Can't you see Casey? He's moved on. Neurasear did his job. RJ has forgotten you. So have all your friends. Be my queen. Carry my heirs. Then you can die. I know you won't last long without your mate."

Casey had no choice. If he fought back, he death would be quicker. If he gave in he would live for nearly one year, hopefully giving his friends more time to remember him.

"Fine. I'll be your queen. But I'll still try to escape and I will still fight back Dai Shi. I'm not going to make things easy for you."

"Once I get my heir, I don't care what you do Casey."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, is Casey pregnant and will the rangers remember their friend?


	10. Memories

**Summary: **Will the Rangers remember their friend and is Casey pregnant?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

_DREAM_

**Memories**

RJ waved at Brad as the younger man drove away. The date had been...bad. RJ couldn't stop staring at the familiar man across the restaurant. Brad knew as he bought the older man home that their relationship had no future. They agreed to stay friends and Brad was allowed to keep his job. RJ walked into the restaurant, ignoring the expectant faces of his friends.

"RJ? How did it go?"

"We're going to stay friends?"

Dom sighed and passed Theo twenty dollars. Lily and Fran glared at their boyfriends.

"What was that?"

"I bet Theo that RJ would sleep with Brad, to try and clear his mind."

"Speaking of clearing my mind, I saw someone today. Do any of you recognise him?"

RJ took out his phone and showed the picture to his friends.

"He does seem familiar. I just don't know from where? Do you guy know him?"

"He was in the restaurant a couple of days ago. Him and some woman. I thought he looked familiar then as well, but I still don't know where from."

"I feel like I should know him. Like, know him properly, not as a customer. Where did you get this picture RJ?"

"He was in the restaurant me and Brad went to. There's something about him. I feel I should know him as well. And, do you remember the cologne you girls found in my room? That's his scent. Why would I have his scent in my room? I need to find out who this is."

"We all do. Don't worry RJ. We'll help you."

* * *

Casey groaned as another wave of nausea hit him. For the past week, he'd been throwing up a lot. He had an idea of what it was.

"Well my tiger. I believe we know what this is. Camille has bought you a pregnancy test for you. Take it."

Five minutes later and Casey didn't want to pick up the test.

"Well. Are we pregnant?"

"Yes. We are."

* * *

_"Please RJ. I love you. Mark me. Take me as your mate."_

_RJ growled as his lover pleaded and sniffed at his neck, loving the scent of vanilla and citrus. He wanted this man more than anything. He wanted this man to carry his children, to be with him for the rest of their lives._

_"RJ, please. Please! Do it RJ!"_

_RJ licked up the younger man's neck bit into the collar bone, drawing blood. The other man moaned in ecstasy._

_"Oh God RJ yes. More please."_

_"Oh fuck. Yes. God. I love you."_

_"Love you too RJ. Harder."_

_"Jesus. So close. I'm coming!"_

"CASEY!"

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, how long can Casey survive and will the others remember their friend?


	11. Desperation

**Summary: **Will the other rangers remember their friend and how long can Casey survive?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

_Animal Spirit talking_

**Desperation**

"Dom, I need to talk to you."

"Is it important?"

RJ thought back to his dream. Last night he had dreamed about his mate, who he had forgotten for some reason.

"Yeah. It is."

Dom slid off the counter and followed RJ up to the loft. He was concerned about his friend. RJ had been acting weird since his date the previous night. Dom knew it was about the boy he took a picture of.

"What's wrong RJ?"

"I know who it is."

"Who who is?"

RJ took out his phone and found Casey's picture.

"I know who this is."

"Great. Who is he?"

"Casey Rhodes. Nineteen years old. Holder of the tiger spirit, who is named Tigra and my submissive mate."

"Mate? You have a mate?"

"Yes, You've met him Dom. You are insanely protective of him and even though you've known me longer, you said if I ever hurt Casey in any way I will pay in broken bones. Please, tell me you remember him."

Dom thought back. To arriving at JKP and seeing the feelings the red and violet rangers had for each other. He remembered the delight he felt when his oldest friend told him that he had mated with the tiger. He remembered everything.

"Oh my God. How could I have forgotten Casey? He was like a little brother to me and I forgot him."

"How do you think I feel? He was my mate and I forgot him. The Neurasear monster must have done this."

"Look, we'll deal with this later. For now, let's go down and remind the others about Casey. We need to get him before your bond weakens and you die."

* * *

"Tigra, I can't give Dai Shi an heir."

_"I know cub. What do you plan to do about it?"_

"What can I do about it?"

_"I don't know Casey."_

"Wait. I know what to do. Master Swoop told me he and Master Lope were expecting a child when the war started. Swoop was one month pregnant when Dai Shi and his army first attacked. He knew that he couldn't raise a child in that environment. He told me that he used an herb. After three days, it causes a miscarriage. I can't remember the name of it though."

_"Did he describe it to you?"_

"Yes, he showed me a sketch in a book. Why?"

_"The herb sounds familiar to me. I believe it grows in these woods. But I can't remember what it looks like. Show it to me."_

Casey thought back to the sketch Master Swoop had shown him. As the image formed in his mind, Tigra stood up and stretched.

_"It shouldn't be too long. Tomorrow evening at the latest. I'm certain I saw that herb in the woods. All you can do is wait."_

"I have survived this long. I can wait Tigra. Don't worry about me."

Casey scratched behind the spirit's ears and watched as she disappeared from sight. Casey knew she was heading for the woods that surrounded Dai Shi's lair. He hated this. Casey always wanted a child, but he wanted RJ to be the father. He didn't want Dai Shi to get his hands on a child. He didn't deserve it. Dai Shi would turn the child evil and the rangers would have to destroy it. Casey didn't want that for his children.

* * *

"How did we forget Casey?"

After a couple of hours, the other workers remembered Casey.

"So you think Neurasear had something to do with this?"

"We're certain."

Fran frowned, worried and confused.

"But where's Casey?"

Theo heard RJ growl beside him.

"He's with Dai Shi. We believe that Dai Shi wants to use him to create an heir. But when two mates are separated, the submissive mate will die within a year. The dominate mate won't last much longer."

"Is that why RJ has been weaker? If I remember correctly, you guys fought Neurasear nearly three months ago."

"I'm not that weak. I haven't collapsed yet."

"We'll get Casey back before it gets any worse."

"How are we going to do that. We're one ranger down."

"We'll ask the masters to help. We'll attack Dai Shi's lair and bring Casey him home. I'll contact my father. We can get together and come up with a plan. Hopefully, we can attack before the week ends."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, has Tigra found the herb and will the raid work?


	12. Lost and Found

**Summary: **Has Tigra found the herb and will the raid work?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Lost and Found**

Casey lay on the bed, goaning. He hated morning sickness. It had been one week since he found out about the pregnancy and morning sickness, which lasted all day BTW, was destroying his life. He couldn't go five minutes without feeling nausea. He hated this. Casey could only hope that Tigra found that herb before it was too late.

"You think this will work?"

"It's the only plan we have."

"Has anyone ever been in Dai Shi's lair?"

"We were when we were cotrolling the Spirit Rangers. But I can't remember much. Master Phant?"

"Afraid not Master Finn. What about you Master Swoop? Did you see anything unusual?"

"I'm blind Finn, so no I didn't. But we don't have a choice. The child birthed from the lion and tiger would be stronger than anything we have faced. We have to stop it."

"Then we will. Alright, after we get there, Casey and Dom will try to find Casey and Tigra. The rest of us will distract Dai Shi, Camille and the Rinshi."

"It's a dangerous plan, but it's all we have. RJ, you ok with this?"

"If it gets me my mate back, I don't care what the plan is."

"Alright then. Let's go."

"Tigra? Did you get the herb?"

_"I did. But I also noticed something else as I was searching for it."_

"What?"

_"Our friends are looking for us. They are close and should be here within two hours. I suggest you do not take the herb until then."_

"You're right. I'll just put it in my pocket. Give it here."

As Casey placed the herb in his pocket, Dai Shi stormed into the room.

"Casey, Carinsoar wants to discuss plans to take out the rangers. Come along."

"Why do I have to be there?"

"Because you are my consort and you need to realise that we will destroy the Rangers. Leo will keep Tigra company."

The black lion materialised beside Dai Shi and Tigra shrank back in fear. She wanted Silver by her side, not this monster.

"They'll be fine, now come along."

Casey was unchained and dragged out of the room. He could only hope that his friends came soon.

"Guys, we found Dai Shi."

"What? You two are meant to be looking for Casey."

"We found him as well."

The other rangers and the masters caught up to RJ and Dom.

"Where is he?"

"Your friend is in here rangers."

Dai Shi's voice echoed throughout the passage. The rangers walked slowly into the large hall. RJ growled at the sight in front of him. Dai Shi and Casey sat in matching thrones. Dai Shi smirked as the rangers walked in. Casey sat straighter, the chain that connected his wrist to the throne jingling. RJ's spirit howled.

_"He has chained our mate! He must be destroyed."_

"And he will Silver. Don't worry."

"Dai Shi. We've come for Casey."

"He is my Queen Master Finn. You can not steal him from me."

"If we must fight, we will Dai Shi. We defeated you once, we shall do so again."

Casey didn't hear Dai Shi's reply. He was staring at his mate. It had been months since he had seen RJ and having him here in front of him was painful. Casey couldn't get to RJ because he was chained to this stupid throne. RJ broke their eye contact and glared at Dai Shi.

"RINSHI! ATTACK!"

Casey knew this wouldn't be and easy battle. He hoped his friends could win.

"RJ! Get Casey and Tigra and go."

"On it Master Swoop. Silver, find Tigra. Jarrod's spirit is probably with her. Meet us outside. Be careful."

_"I will kill that lion."_

RJ's eyes zeroed in on Dai Shi, still sitting in his throne beside Casey.

"So will I."

RJ headed for Dai Shi, before being cut off by his father and Master Phant.

"Get Casey. We will deal with Dai Shi."

RJ nodded and headed for his mate. As his father and Master Phant began to fight Dai Shi and Master Swoop and the other rangers fought off the Rinshi and Camille, RJ ran up to Casey and broke the chain.

"RJ! If you weren't wearing your helmet, I would kiss you."

"Later. Can you walk?"

"Yes I can. But I can't fight. And I don't have my morpher."

"We have it. Come on. Silver and Tigra will meet us outside. Guys, we're leaving."

Dom and Theo provided cover as RJ led Casey to the forest, the Masters and other rangers following.

Dai Shi threw the Rinshi away from him.

"They took my queen and my child."

"My lord, your child is no more."

"What do you mean Camille?"

"I found this herb in Casey's room. This causes a miscarriage. Casey has killed your child."

"Very well. I will destroy him and the rangers. And it will be painful and bloody and wonderful. Camille! Bring me a new monster."

"Yes my lord."

The rangers were celebrating the return of their friend in the forest.

"It worked. We got Casey back."

Casey only had eyes for his mate. He flung himself into RJ's arms, not noticing the others leaving, giving them some privacy. He wrapped his arms around RJ's neck and smiled at the familiar feel od RJ' arms around his waist.

"Casey. Oh God, my Casey. Are you alright?"

"Yes. You saved me RJ. You got to me in time."

"I was so worried love."

"I'm ok RJ."

RJ pulled Casey closer and for the first time in four months, their mouths met and their tongues tangled together. Casey knew he had to tell the rangers about the child, but right now, all he wanted was to be in this moment and forget everything else.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the epilogue.


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Summary: **The Rangers hear Casey's big news.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Secrets Revealed.**

Casey had to tell the rangers the truth. He decided not to take the herb and keep the child. Casey didn't have it in him to kill an innocent. He moved closer to RJ and took a deep breath. It was one o'clock in the morning and Casey had gotten next to no sleep. He was worried about the rangers and their reactions to his big news. RJ's arms tightened around his mate. Ever since he had been rescued from Dai Shi's lair, Casey hadn't been left alone for five minutes. RJ was the worst. He was always hovering around Casey, touchig him, making sure that the scent of the wolf covered the tiger's body. Casey shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to RJ's neck. Tomorrow, he would tell them tomorrow.

* * *

"Thanks for eating at JKP. Come again."

The customers smiled at Casey as they left. Once the rangers remembered Casey, it was like a spell broke. Everyone remembered him. The rangers guessed it was because they were effected by his powers first and their memories were tied to everyone elses. When they got their memories back, so did all the people in the city. Neurasear hadn't attacked again. The Masters reckoned Dai Shi had to regroup after losing Casey and his chance at an heir.

The red ranger dropped into a booth and groaned. He couldn't even spend a day on his feet anymore, how would he fight the monsters?

"You ok Casey?"

"Hey Fran. Just tired. Listen, when everything is all cleaned up, can we meet in the loft?"

"Sure. I'll tell the others."

Half an hour later, the rangers, the masters and Fran were settled in the loft, waiting for Casey to join them. He walked out of his bedroom and sat in RJ's lap.

"I need to tell you all something. Something very important."

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"Dai Shi took me to create an heir, right?"

"That is what we believe Casey yes. But how did you know?"

"He told me Master Phant. And now I'm six weeks pregnant."

Silence. No one said anything. Casey looked around at his friends. They all seemed to be in shock. The red ranger couldn't bring himself to look at his mate. He was afraid the wolf would reject him. It w as Master Swoop who broke the silence.

"Are you keeping the child?"

"Yes. Just because the child has an evil sperm donator..."

Lily choked back a laugh.

"Sperm donator?"

"Well I'm not going to call Dai Shi the father. As I was saying, just because Dai Shi is evil, doesn't mean the child will be. It's gonna be raised around rangers. There's no way it can be evil."

"It's the typical nature versus nurture debate."

"Right Fran. We can raise the child to be good. And we will."

His friends were still mostly silent. They seemed to be processing the news. Eventually Master Phant stood up.

"Look, we will need some time to accept this. I think everyone should go to bed and get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."

* * *

RJ lay on the bed, watching his mate got ready for bed. He couldn't take his eyes off Casey's stomach. There was a child in there and it wasn't his. He was...sad, angry, disappointed. He was a lot of things.

"RJ?"

As RJ looked into Casey's eyes and saw the fear and pain in Casey's eyes.

"Come here love."

He pulled Casey into his arms and the younger man curled into his chest.

"RJ. What aare we going to do?"

"We're going to raise this child as ours. And once we defeat Dai Shi, we'll live in peace and raise our child."

"Our child?"

"Yeah. Like you said, Dai Shi is the sperm donator. We're the parents. I love you Casey. Nothing will change that."

"I love you too RJ."

RJ made himself comfortble as Casey fell asleep, still curled into him. He meant what he'd said. This child would be as much his as it was Casey's and RJ wanted to raise it with his mate. He pulled Casey closer to him, just happy to have his mate with him again. For now, RJ had his mate in his arms and the city was safe. Everything else? He'd deal with all that tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the epilogue.


	14. The End

**Summary: **The end

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**The End**

Casey sat up in the bed as his son's cries reached his ears. His mate slept through it, of course. Casey climbed out of the bed and walked into the nursery, which was Lily's old room. When Casey was seven months pregnant, Lily moved in with Fran and they converted her room into a nursery.

"Ok baby. I'm here."

Casey lifted Reid out of his crib and headed down to the kitchen. He started to warm up the bottle of milk and bounced Reid in his arms.

"Sshh. It's alright sweetie. Just another minute and then you'll be fed."

Casey couldn't regret keeping his child. As his pregnancy progressed, RJ became the perfect expectant father. He doted on Casey and made sure his younger mate got everything he needed, even honey, apricot, pineapple and ham pizza. The rangers still gagged thinking of that monstrosity. Casey ate two a day. His son whimpered in his arms and Casey picked up the bottle, testing it on his arm.

"Perfect."

His son started sucking on the bottle, hands reaching out for it.

"Wow, he was really hungry."

"You're awake?"

RJ let out a sheepish laugh.

"Actually, I woke up when Reid did."

"Then why didn't you get him?"

"I like seeing you all maternal. It's kinda sexy."

"You get turned on by me with our son?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"I always knew you were a bit weird."

"Doesn't bother you?"

"Not really. Wow, I really love you."

RJ wraps his arrms around Casey's waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"He finished?"

"He is now."

"Give him here. I'll burp him and put him down."

"You sure?"

"Yes, he's my son too. Go to bed."

As Casey lay in bed and listened to RJ singing to Reid, he realised, Reid was RJ's son, not Dai Shi's. RJ had been there during the birth and for late night feeds and dirty diapers. RJ was an excellant father. Casey relaxed into his mate's body as RJ slipped into bed.

"Reid asleep?"

"Yep. Down for the night. Hopefully."

"Hm, I love you RJ."

"Love you too Casey."

A mate, a son and an amazing group of friends. As Casey moved closer to RJ he thought, what more did anyone need?

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. That's the end. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
